


【silm/鼹鼠相关】Back to black

by CitoyenneElerriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitoyenneElerriel/pseuds/CitoyenneElerriel
Summary: 微光之子，回到黑暗之中。
Relationships: Aredhel & Maeglin | Lómion, Aredhel/Eöl (Tolkien), Eöl & Maeglin | Lómion





	【silm/鼹鼠相关】Back to black

**Author's Note:**

> 写上一篇的小白中心文时有想过这一家子关系究竟如何，于是摸了篇短的，跟前一篇Blackbird有联系，也是沿着那篇一些思路来的，依旧充满个人理解，慎入

Maeglin总是穿着黑灰两色。

无论日常便服，还是节日庆典的奢华衣装，他都会选择这些暗色为底。最初也有旁人试探着提议他可以穿得鲜亮些，但Maeglin一一拒绝了。他只是摇摇头，暗沉颜色的衣物加上及肩的黑发衬得他愈发苍白。

  


于是大家渐渐不再对他提起这个话题，只当这是他又一个奇怪的习惯。Maeglin本人似乎也不太在意，他大部分时间会在自己的工坊，或是泡在王城的图书馆写写画画，向来不去理会旁人的眼光——至少表面上看是如此。需要他在议事决策上谏言时他会参与，对他人的问话有求必应，但平时则安静得如同城墙塔楼投下的一道阴影，而他的行动也融入到这些阴影中去。

  


不过Maeglin喜欢待在靠窗的位置，阳光在空气中跳动穿梭，透过玻璃带来明亮和暖意。或许是早年生活使然，直接在日光下行走于他而言还是不太自在，在窗边坐着反倒恰到好处。他眷恋着这些光明，一如从前悄悄观察着一点光线，看它漏过浓密枝叶的缝隙，往下层灌木投下斑驳变换的光影。直到父亲催促他接着赶路，语气里带着些许不悦。

  


“Maeglin，快跟上，别在那里磨蹭了。”父亲会喊他的名字，犹如一声刺耳的尖啸划过脑海。

  


少年时他是讨厌自己这个名字的。大半情况下这个名字意味着各种责罚，或是一些更高更严苛的要求，并且更像是一枚打进身体里的楔子。Eol取了这个名字，而他是个过于严厉而不苟言笑的父亲，属于家人之间的温情似乎很早之前便被消磨殆尽。Maeglin只隐约记得自己也有过别人口中那种真正的童年——在林间奔跑、蹦跳着追逐蝴蝶，脱下鞋踩进冰凉的溪水，父亲教导他锻造，母亲递给他弓箭。它和谐美妙得像一场幻梦，也和幻梦一样短暂又不真实。

  


泡沫的破碎则起始于Aredhel和Eol的一次争吵。

  


那时Maeglin还是个孩子，他悄悄躲在门廊的暗处睁大眼睛观望着。壁炉内的柴火烧得很旺，一种滞闷胶着的气氛也在暗中跟着发酵，偶尔会有木头于高温下断裂的脆响，每一声都像是某样巨大而无法言状的生物迫近时，那种可怖的脚步声。

  


“他是我的儿子，在命名这一点上我不会让步。”Eol开口，脸上却没有什么表情。

  


Aredhel笑了，除此之外她同样显得很平静。“看来你才应该是傲慢和自私的那一个。”她说，“允许我提醒一句，他是‘我们’的儿子，而不是你的。我自然有权利用我的语言为他取名。”

  


“你的语言是弑亲者的语言。”仿佛想要强调这一点，Eol往前迈了一步。

  


“那么，在你眼中我也会是弑亲者？‘你的儿子’也是？”Aredhel反问道，像只豹子一样舒展、直起脊背，“你以为你真的懂得弑亲一事的全貌么？毕竟当年站在天鹅港亲历过这一切的，是我，而不是你。”

  


木柴噼啪作响，这一刻壁炉内的火似乎燃烧得更猛烈了。Maeglin没有再继续看下去，他扭头跑进寂静昏暗的走廊，错过父母差点兵刃相见的一幕。

  


于是事态就演变为后来那种模样。而在母亲身上，Maeglin还能找到童年生活残存的余温，因此他更愿意跟Aredhel待在一起。Aredhel私下仍会坚持叫他的昆雅语名Lomion，总是笑着和他谈话，给他讲述诺多族的故事，耐心教导他射箭，无论如何都是一个做得更好的家长。

  


这些相处中Maeglin能感到他们都是被困住的人，在对方身上找到了彼此的影子。然而Aredhel给予他再多的温柔和共鸣也似乎总隔着一面镜子，她召唤着他，又让他止步于前。他心底总有一种惶惶不安，认为母亲最终也会离开他、抛下他。

  


Maeglin对这一切感到困惑，或许还有一点怨恨。尽管本是无奈的，但他确实被父母割裂成了两半，一半是对被接纳和荣耀的向往，另一半则永远留在南埃尔莫斯的深林里。如今他的父母早已离开人世，留下他独自承受反噬。这样的撕裂感持续纠缠着他，在后来熟悉了白城的生活后也无法减弱，来自他人的善意反而带来新的困扰与空虚。他不知该如何回应。

  


因此Maeglin最终还是选择了缄默。他叹了口气，重新回到黑暗之中——那是他最为熟悉的、保护色一般的黑暗。


End file.
